


What is Always Coming But Never Arrives?

by ThnksFrThMmrs121



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Gotham, M/M, Multi, Reader Insert, Riddles, Suicide Attempt, gender neutral reader, jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThMmrs121/pseuds/ThnksFrThMmrs121
Summary: Ed tries to talk the reader down.





	What is Always Coming But Never Arrives?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE ATTEMPT

You probably never thought Gotham was beautiful. With all the crime, dirty street corners, and rude people. But from up here, the skyline is breathtaking. The lights sparkled and glistened from the buildings and street posts. 

I look down at the ground, people were milling around despite it being 11 o’clock at night. Some cars drove by, no one thinking to look up and see a person ready to take their own life. A loud sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes.

This could all be it, one step and I’ll be free from this damn city. I inch forward a bit, oblivious to a presence behind me.

“Excuse me Sir/Miss, are you okay?” A voice rang from behind me. I whip my head around and see a man standing there. He was quite tall with dark eyes and dark hair. Very professional judging by his three piece suit he wears. 

I stayed silent, hoping that he will just leave. “I’m not gonna go until you get down from there.” the man said strongly.

“Sir, you probably mean well, but please just leave me alone.” I sniffed. Tears started to accumulate in my eyes, threatening to fall. The man stepped closer but I held my arm to him.

“Stay back, please or I’ll jump.” I said in almost a threatening manner. He stopped in his tracks and held up his hands defensively. 

“My names Ed, Ed Nygma. What’s yours?” he asked softly. I might as well make conversation before I end it all, he seems like a nice enough guy. 

“I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you, Ed.” I replied. He smiled and said “(Y/N), that’s a beautiful name. It’s nice to meet you too.”

We were silent for a moment when Ed spike up “Do you like riddles?” He asked. 

“I haven’t really been opened up to them so I don’t really know how I feel about them.” I shrugged. 

“Would you like to hear one?”

“Sure.”

“At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What am I?”

I think for a moment and sigh “I don’t know, what is it, Ed?”  
“Doubts and fears, (Y/N).”

I look down, I know where he’s going with this. “Ed, please…” I whisper.

“Please what (Y/N)? I want to help you. You are worth living, just please step down from the ledge. Please, I don’t want to see another person die to this horrible city.” Ed pleaded. 

I look up at him, tears now falling down my cheeks. He is closer to me now, with a hand out stretched looking worried. 

“Ed, what is always coming but never arrives?” I whisper, barely audible.

His eyes widen after the answer dawned on him. “Tomorrow.” I gasped and fell backwards. 

Before my feet could leave the ledge, arms are wrapped around my waist and dragging me back. I landed on Ed, trying to squirm away.

“Ed please, I want to die, please, please! Just let me die.” I yell. He doesn’t let go as I collapse against his chest and cry harder.

I hardly know this man but he just saved my life and now I’m crying on him. “Shhhhh, it’s alright.” he soothed me as he gently petted my head. “You’ll be alright, I’ll be with you.”

I lifted my head up and looked at him “Ed, will you be my friend?” I asked quietly.  
We both sat up and Ed smiled “Of course (Y/N), I’ll help you through this, alright?”

We stood up and Ed pulled me into a tight hug. “Let’s go to my apartment, I probably look like a mess.” I sigh and cracked a small smile. Ed returned the smile and we walked across the rooftop to the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please request something if you have any suggestions, thanks!


End file.
